


Leave 'Em Be

by mydeira



Series: Unlikely Friends [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best to leave things be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave 'Em Be

Jack was too focused on the file in his hands to notice his team standing at the foot of the stairs until he nearly tripped over them. The four of them gathered only meant trouble.

“We have a problem,” Owen confirmed. “Janet’s loose.”

“And you’re standing here why?”

“It’s not that simple,” Gwen chimed in. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the center of the Hub. “See for yourself.”

Janet was crouched next to the water tower and was utterly transfixed by something near the ceiling. Jack followed her gaze and found Myfanwy staring down, equally transfixed by Janet.

“They’ve been like that for the past hour, sir,” Ianto informed him.

“An hour?” he asked, an edge of frustration creeping into his voice. “What were you doing, waiting to see who would attack first?”

“Yeah, actually,” Owen said. Gwen elbowed him.

“Ignore Owen,” Tosh jumped in. “We thought it best not to provoke them. For all their staring, they seem to be relatively calm. More curious than anything.”

Jack couldn’t decide which disturbed him more, his team’s inaction or the fact that their resident pterodactyl and Weevil could very well be making friends with each other.

“I don’t care what you have to do, but break that up,” he ordered.

Before anyone could protest, Janet swiveled, her dark gaze fixing on Jack. She didn’t growl. Just looked at him. But he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up just the same. He glanced upward and found Myfanwy looking at him as well.

“Or not,” he amended. He dropped his voice, and said as he backed up, “Keep an eye on them.”

“But, Jack,” Gwen said, “we thought—”

He cut her off. “They’re not causing any harm. Leave them to it.”

With that he headed back toward his office. Immortal or not, there were just some things you didn’t do. And coming between a Weevil and its new pterodactyl friend were very high on that list.


End file.
